falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Run4urLife!
Hey welcome to the site. I really like your character Viktor Strozzi. I added him and his mercenaries into the New York page. Rasengod 01:54, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Cheers, glad you liked it. Run4urLife! 13:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Okay let me run it by you what I plan to do. For Operation Salvage the MOS is going to fight against the NYC at Jamaica Station via vertibirds obtained soon in Operation Rising Steel. In Rising Steel Sipher and co. are going to eventually hijack two vertibirds and head back to the main base. Stigma will send your team via vertibird to assist Wesley against the NYC. The other vertibird is going to be used by Stigma to head back to the vault tech HQ and secure it. I'll be writing all that pretty soon so if you want I could write in your team or you could write for your team. That is my current game plan for the ends of both missions. Rasengod 19:24, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Do you want to write out your team's story during the mission or do you want me to do it? If I do it you would need to tell me if there is anything else I should know about your group. I'll start the write up pretty soon and I'll message you when I start the final part of Salvage. Rasengod 19:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Jamaica_station_sunset,_waiting.jpg Now picture that image, but heavily damaged. Also there are over a dozen stations that look like that. There is a ceiling so we have to drop outside. http://www.mta.info/mta/news/newsroom/images/high-res/LIRR_0303.jpg This is the walkway that connects all the stations. That building in the back is where the head of the NYC is. That's where the end of the fight will take place. Hopefully that will be a clear enough image. If anything you could follow what I write. By the way what you wrote was good. That's exactly how we should do this. Rasengod 21:04, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I've set up the beginning of the mission. It is time to take out the NYC Governor. Rasengod 21:35, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hey sorry about being gone for awhile. I was sick and couldn't get on the computer. I'll start posting tomorrow. Rasengod 03:00, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I updated the MOS Mission Logs so you could continue the story. Rasengod 22:12, 12 February 2009 (UTC) How would you like this armor for your character Kruger? http://www.kotaku.com.au/gallery/fall3fig/fall3fig2_medium.jpg Rasengod 22:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I'll upload it for you and put it in. Rasengod 23:54, 16 February 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind I took control of your characters in the MOS mission logs. I want to get the story to progress so I continued it. Rasengod 21:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I have made your character Kruger a member of the Steel Trinity so you can add it in your character's page. Rasengod 01:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I plan on having your Death Guard attack the Enclave Freighter that is outside of the Manhattan Ruins. If you don't mind I plan on using all of them and possibly injuring or killing some(if i do kill any it won't be many). Also if you could can you give me a rundown on each of their personalities so I do your characters justice. Rasengod 18:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) BTW I'm putting on The Claws page that Bren considers you an honorary member to itBrengarrett 19:31, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Ddue you a bad ass, Honestly I can only be 1/10 of what you can do with pages, but hey I made a group, somthing new, it isn't a bunch of Power Armer users, they arn't Evil, but we can' say we arn't totally good, and we even aheva cool Symbol. I even invented on this site Fan Made Perks, god I love this site, and who knows maybe our fanon will be seen and put into Fallout 4 Brengarrett 19:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Im never normaly online after 22:00 or before 18:30 so could you control my characters between them--Vegas adict 21:56, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Ireland Im thinking of starting an ireland page but although i have lived there i only lived there for a year and could do with some help--Vegas adict 20:25, 20 March 2009 (UTC)(yes im not american :) IM starting it now--Vegas adict 22:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) LInk heer fell free to edit Ireland--Vegas adict 22:30, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Im clueless I really have not much clue of what IP is to tell you the truth, every time I quit out of mozilla does my IP change to a different one or does it stay the same, could you explain to me what it is? Then we're in the same boat, compadre. I have no idea how an IP works either. Sorry I couldn't help. Run4urLife! 22:06, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Look Come on my talk page and look at the next idea I cooked up, although we should probley work on the timeline stuff first. FanonCannon 23:06, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Dude check the MErcs Roleplay, I mentioned you as the guy who came and rewired the Super Duper mart to have power so it isn't dark, hope you don't mind, also feel free to join the RP if you wantBrengarrett 18:15, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Please can you in on the mercs?Bren is going to the RP new york and RPing by yourself is really dullFniff1 22:29, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Timeline are one of the admin considering my idea yet? RP I gotta say, man, Jackal made the New York RP awesome. Congratulations. Twentyfists 17:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) so Run, it is Jacob Vs Skyler, multiple weapons, cool moves, and don't worry you won't die, but as for what will happen to Skyler, well wait and see I have a good idea (And it won't be joining the Claws, that is not my purpose just making Characters for the Claws)Brengarrett 18:36, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Nice work in my las vegas RP when will you next add to it though?--Vegas adict 19:07, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Please post in the DC RP primes out of action(not destroyed but his AI's gone) as they fired the nuke and jacob and andrews+silas are in the citidels medical room just waking up from unconsiosness--Vegas adict 21:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) List I added myself to your list. //-- Teh Krush 17:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Grr, post in the RP again, lol, its just getting real boring.. //-- Teh Krush 23:02, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Gun Ur dude deserves a new gun. like, a P90. IA P90 M-Heavy? //-- Teh Krush 19:33, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Like, seriously, your guy needs a death dealer thats heavily modded lol. //-- Teh Krush 19:34, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::He already has a few in some of his Safehouses (not your modded ones, just the Garden Standard P90, now, mind you). He also has a couple of Barret M107's scattered throughout his hidden armories. But the M-Heavy is an inviting prospect. Get some of your boys in on this, the UAF would be a nice add-on (Clear it with Eagle first though) Run4urLife! 19:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::K. Maybe the UAF would be a good RP too, lol, oh and if you didn't leave the Outcast: RP so quick, Ranik might have awarded you with the MR-5 (not a typo), a less advanced MR-6, made by the Outcast Specialists using the Schematics for MR-6, yet you still need training from Sam lol, maybe later, (I guess it would take some time to make it lol) //-- Teh Krush 19:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Jacob's an Infiltrator-Assassin (got that from Terminator, only he's not a robot, even though he can cause a similar amount of carnage if left to his own devices), MR-5 would be special occasion wear. Anyway, he gave Ranik the key and co-ordinates of one of his Safehouses (don't even think of stripping the place bare), so Sam could leave it there with a training manual. Run4urLife! 19:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Don't worry, also, do you think a grenade laucher would work on the P90? It seems to.. And anyway, we probly wouldn't have a complete set of MR-5 by the time we get there (and the MR-6 is un-recreatable!) //-- Teh Krush 20:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC) If its made these days, its probably feasible in fallout, though it would be very rare. And as said on the P 90's talk page, what is this thing? Military Grade Lego? :Its an airsoft gun. Lol. The grenade laucher version is a military weapon though. //-- Teh Krush 20:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, the 1 to 1 scale things? My friend shoots sheep with his whenever he's out in the countryside. Good fun, from what he says. Run4urLife! 20:04, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :P90s are a fun gun, I personally have one of these (the modded one, first pic on the page to the left), a airsoft one, also I think the grenade laucher can be used for paintballs, big ones, lol //-- Teh Krush 20:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh and, yeah, the modded P90s are called RWC P90 Savage Hunter IRL //-- Teh Krush 20:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::I see. I knew M-Heavy didn't sound quite right. Run4urLife! 20:11, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::I know right, I haz no good names lol //-- Teh Krush 20:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Its not that, I just had a feeling that there was another name for a modified P 90. M-Heavy is probably more suitable for a gun with more gadgets on it that a Swiss Army Knife. Run4urLife! 20:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Baltimore Forum Sure, knock yourself out. Anything to expand the articles.--Twentyfists 23:37, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Seeing as you've already contributed more than anyone else to Baltimore (besides myself), feel free to add to that page or any others if you so desire. Please, though, don't write some of the redlinks, as I has me some plans for them, although I can give you a basic synopsis of how I think the articles will turn out, if you want. --Twentyfists 22:46, 17 March 2009 (UTC) S. Mackie The Following Feature Presentation has been Edited for Content and to Fit in the Time Alotted I do thank you for defending my honor, but I confess I am a little mystified. What struck you in that message as incendiary? Note: I decided to go to you before I even consider opening a line of conversation on autism, the autism spectrum, or really much anything with Bren. 05:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :What? Bren drew fire for talking like that before already! Run4urLife! 11:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :: Uh, y'all are gonna have to bear in mind, I am in fact autistic, so if there's... implications to what he said: You really do have autsim, you type like one and act like one, glad to meet others like me out in the world. Brengarrett 21:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :: then I'll probably miss them. So, KuHB1aM and Run4urLife!, I depend on other people to describe the offense or nuance that I'm missing. In that interest, I put my trust in y'all to a degree to be my guides, but I must ask you to be clear. What has been said so far has been a little vague. Clarify? 12:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I wish your response were a little more clear, but I think I get the gist. Thank you for being attentive. I'll continue waiting for a reply from Khub1am. 18:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Featured User Lol, well guess what!? I'm featured user #1! //-- Teh Krush 03:15, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Warrior Weapon Hey, since you're in charge of Project Warrior Weapons, can I create one? Be warned, though, I don't want him as a Warrior Weapon like in the Skyler's Hunt RP, but rather as a deserter who joins the AWA and reaches the rank of Paragon. Kain would probably be facing him in the Nuke RP as leader of a special "Nuke Retrieval Force." Also, I wouldn't want him on par with Jacob or Skyler, but somewhere lower. --Twentyfists 05:19, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. Say hello to Paragon Vladimir Sechin. --Twentyfists 00:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sam's Gift Have Jacob go to the safehouse you gave to the Outcasts, so that he can get the MR-6 Training Manual, then have him go to the Robco Facility and search the dumpster behind it, and he will find the lesser MR-5 Power Armor. Kay? lol. //-- Teh Krush 04:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Mothers Woe I can make you an image for it.. //-- Teh Krush 17:41, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Kay, I just found an image that may suit it, but if you want it to look like the CAR (chinese ar) then I'm PS'ing a image right now. //-- Teh Krush 17:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Me to, screw it, Imma just finish up my version haha, it looks cool.. //-- Teh Krush 18:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Heres a comparison of mine to a normal Chinese AR, I put the non comparison version on the Mother's Woe page. //-- Teh Krush 18:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, and heres some cool ammo types for ur character lol, http://world.guns.ru/ammo/am04-e.htm //-- Teh Krush 20:52, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Omg, just use the cool Mother's Woe on the Crusade, lol. //-- Teh Krush 21:25, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Baltimore I'm rather keen on continuing the Baltimore RP, but I kinda wrote myself into a corner. I was going to a concert and would be gone all day, so I figured that I would write Silas out for a little while allowing the rest of the group to continue without relying on me, as that gets rather hard on you. However, I did not anticipate Bren leaving, and Vegas ain't up to much. If you want to continue it, could you please advance a little so Silas could join back up? --Twentyfists 23:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Jacobs New Weapon!!!! http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v338/sheepdip/GUN/3.jpg?t=1237931122 //-- Teh Krush 21:47, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Thats vulgar. I was saving this for one of those hysterical exhaustion moments when everything seems to be funny, but here goes. ::Your initials, TK, are shared by a lemonade brand over here in Ireland. Run4urLife! 21:58, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::What is it called? Lol :) //-- Teh Krush 22:12, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::"TK". Not sure whether or not it stands for anything.#_# Run4urLife! 22:17, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::You just said TK is the name of a lemonade brand.. //-- Teh Krush 22:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Is it, Taylor Keith? //-- Teh Krush 22:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Learned that from, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_lemonade //-- Teh Krush 22:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, it a lemonade brand, and I think you might be right with the Taylor Keith thing. (I recognize most of those brands, anyway) Run4urLife! 22:31, 24 March 2009 (UTC) As part of a school project im wrighting a novel set in the fallout world and would like permision to use Kruger in it--Vegas adict 20:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :What would it entail? Run4urLife! 21:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::Its set on the west coast in 2246 detailing how my character Paladin Marcus andrews first met the brotherhood after the enclave destroyed his village--Vegas adict 21:06, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Its not set in vegas its set in California before Marcus joined the BOS around the time kruger was cleaning up the enclave 2246 which fits in as the enclave are the reason he joined the BOS.(hey i could include stryker)--Vegas adict 21:27, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Who kruger acording to his artical he was a knight in 2246 as a member of the death guard but marcus isnt in the BOS yet--Vegas adict 21:37, 26 March 2009 (UTC) First chapter up belive it or not that was over a page of A4 on word im logging of now though so could you take over the RP PS.He wont meet kruger until chapter 4--Vegas adict 21:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Warrior Weapons I'd like to create a warrior weapon character, if it's ok. Don't worry; he's not superior to Jacob, although he would have a few rather unique medical conditions as of a result of experimentation. Can I have permission to create him? KuHB1aM 20:27, 27 March 2009 (UTC) RP They said they just built a new robot (size unknown) that had most of LP weapons (big) //-- Teh Krush 14:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Hehheh Aren't I a nice person, I fixed up the Claws article for Bren.. I'M NICE GRRRRRR! Just wanted to mention that. //-- Teh Krush 16:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Bren where are you?? Have you seen Bren? It been like,A day since I last talked to him Fniff1 18:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Aotm Hey, I'm running a Article of the Month, and this months article is Project Warrior Weapons! It is featured on the front page. The next month will be Silas Webb. Just go to the Aotm category to see what I have for every month, it will automatically show on the front page when it is that month. //-- Teh Krush 21:36, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Chuck Norris Take every chuck norris line you find, (like, "Super-Man and Chuck Norris had a bet, whoever lost had to wear their underwear over their pants." and replace Chuck Norris with Jacob Vaughton. K? //-- Teh Krush 23:27, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Lol i'm gonna make a nemesis to Jacob. "Chuck the Third. Descended from Chuck Norris, he is the ultimate fighter, and can launch nukes from his eyeballs." KuHB1aM 23:28, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Amateur. Thats Jacob's party trick. One time, at band camp, Jacob got stung by a Giant Radscorpion. After ten days of excruciating pain, the Radscorpion died. Run4urLife! 21:33, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I hope u don't mind I added one at the end. //--Teh Krush 00:44, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Admin On the random forum, me and Templar are thinking of new admins, since our old ones are apparently in no position to perform their jobs. I suggested Teh Krush, as well as you and Bort. What do you think? --Twentyfists 02:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :What would the job involve? I can barely use a template, never mind make one. Run4urLife! 06:00, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry if that was hasty, but you're now a sysop, which I'm pretty sure is as high as you can go. You don't necessarily have to be super skilled in code. There's wiki guides, missions, and technical writing stuff to be written, policies to be implemented, and guidelines and ground rules to be put down. You can talk to our other two sysops about important stuff, and I'm sure there are other users you can contact for help if you wish, myself included. Congratulations. --Twentyfists 18:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) . --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:15, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I made a forum page where we can discuss things. http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Sysop_Chatter --BortJr 01:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Car Maybe your car can be my super secret vehicle..? Matches the description of a minigun on the back.. (My car is a warthog from halo lol) //----''Teh Krush (Talk)'' 11:24, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Admin You going to make the first timeline of fallout fanon? Timmy was born at the time VD came out of vault 13, So put him first...Ah what the hell,I'm going to make it! I mean,Your are an admin and,Let's face it, You have the power of banning. Fniff1 17:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC) NCR When you say thousands would be bigger than the NCR, are you talking the town of NCR, or the whole republic? The whole republic is about 700,000 people. --BortJr 20:27, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :I interpreted the EMAA statement of "contolling the fate of thousands of men" to imply EMAA soldiers and the civilians in the area. But re-reading it, it could probably go either way. We'll have to talk to Vegas Adict to see what he meant, and get him to clarify.--BortJr 20:42, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :: i ment 1000's of people.the army is about 100 people per regiment or 20 men a squad.Also we don't have harriers or sea kings any more i replaced them--Vegas adict 20:48, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, civvies included. Right. And I missed the bit about the Harriers etc (haven't paid a visit to the EMAA site in a while).--Run4urLife! 20:53, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Mhmmmm http://www.fallout3nexus.com/downloads/images/4448-2-1238596815.jpg //--Teh Krush 19:22, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Browsing the Nexus, Krush? >>--Eagle oo8i 19:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Did you or whoever it was that asked to use the IA M1A3 Tactical Shotgun ever use it? : >>--Eagle oo8i 21:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yup, using him in the Exodus RP. He's from Texas, has a big-ass dog and a big-ass revolver on top of the M1A3. Viktor Howlett, I hope I can do the gun justice blowing the heads off Biosoldiers. //--Run4urLife! 22:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) The timeline Hello, I just wanted to remind cuz it's been such a long time about my idea of a fanon timeline, like were we pick the most favorite fallout fan fiction and put it into a timeline, and put some major fallout canon happenings in between. Im using the account Sektor8 cuz i forgot my old password. Sektor8 02:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Pictures I had an idea of adding pictures to the RPs, like if someone wants to they may create a picture of the actions that happen in the rp, like if my character i made shot a brahmin they could maybe show a picture of them doing that action. Im not sure how hard it would be to that but they could create the picture with fallout, although it is only optinol and the point of the idea is to make the RPs a bit more exciting. Sektor8 02:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The Void One of my earlier ideas "The Void" maybe you could help me come up with more of a storyline for it, being that it was destroyed by a bomb similiar to the tsar which had no radiation but a super destructive blast, im not sure it can have a storyline if it was hit by such a thing, would the city have some small signs that it was ever even there, I do have some of the storyline thought up, it goes like this:The city was a thriving metroplis (the city has not yet been specified) it is deep within smokies, when a A bomb equivilent to the tsar hit, 30 miles away is one of the most technologicy advanced areas in the country, for it held many tech not yet released, such as completly new sets of power armor dubbed the Dark Raven, and many new weapons. the goverment wanted to purposley bomb the facility to dust but because of human error the bomb was dirrected towards a city, the AA guns protecting the city thought they were hostiles and the plane landed and the bomb detonates. Well i guess that is the storyline but the rest can be put in the wiki, since i don't know how and I dont have the time could you help get this into the wiki, i thought maybe this could be a location for a new rp, so people can discover the facility. Also i found my old password! FanonCannon 02:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Haha just realized you live in ireland. XD Different time zones! The Tsar Bomba was a H-Bomb. It could have had a 100 Megaton yield, but they cut it down to 50 (which is still ten times all of the explosives used in WW II combined, including Little Boy and Fat Man). This place must have been important to get that kind of attention. And I reckon by the time of the War, they'd be using ICBM's. //--Run4urLife! 11:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Yea but what about megaton from Fallout 3? FanonCannon 15:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) That does kick a hole in the missile theory. //--Run4urLife! 15:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Nevermind Realized you live in ireland XD different time zones! FanonCannon 04:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it took me a while to realize that too. Kept posting and I'm thinking: "C'mon guys, its 2:15pm! (I have half-days on mondays in college, coz I got no labs that day). Oh yeah, its like 9:00am in the States, my bad?" //--Run4urLife! 11:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Jacob Is he ever going to die..? Umm and, Iv'e been thinking about making a character named Gabriel that has a million super powers.. I think there is something wrong with me lol, and his picture would be of Sylar of course. //--Teh Krush 11:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Like I said, the only thing that can kill Jacob is Jacob. Chuck Norris wears Jacob Vaughton pyjamas. //--Run4urLife! 11:49, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hehe, Jacob is unstoppable alright! I hope he doesnt come after my guy 0o hes super evil! FanonCannon 17:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :That jst makes him an even bigger target. You're next in line when he's finished with Crusade HighCom. //--Run4urLife! 17:34, 6 April 2009 (UT Oh s***, im gonna have to start a new game then 0o FanonCannon 17:36, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The Crusade has no limits. We could always relocated to Thermopylae... and blow up Jerusalem with Jacob and everyone inside... of course, where would we get all of our Blamo Mac and Cheese shipments? KuHB1aM 11:48, 7 April 2009 (UTC) My talk page For now on I will use my talk page for my projects and such, so I dont have to flood your talk page with my ideas. FanonCannon 17:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Protection I think theres a way to edit the protection list (like block individuals), I just have to find out how lol //--Teh Krush 11:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) That lil Bitch He called you a 12 year old. TriviaBOT is MrAdict. And the other guy Idk. Most of this is talking about your articles.. Apr 07 03:22:46 im actually revising an entire article... Apr 07 03:22:47 Reduced sternum deflecion to negligible levels when subjected to crushing forces and impact forces equivalent to a hydraulic press, and a Mini-Nuke explosion, respectively. Apr 07 03:23:14 LOL Apr 07 03:23:19 oh wow Apr 07 03:23:21 Withstood a fucking mini-nuke to the chest, with "no degradation in performance"? Apr 07 03:23:22 are you kidding Apr 07 03:23:23 WOW Apr 07 03:23:27 no not even Apr 07 03:24:02 this is some idiot who spent 5 hours with a thesaurus to write that sentence and.. Apr 07 03:26:10 Thermometers showed no rise in temperature, even when put in a makeshift furnace operating at 600 K. Apr 07 03:26:27 ...put a fucking paladin in a furnace XD Apr 07 03:26:40 hahahaaha Apr 07 03:26:48 spoiler: the thermometer was broken Apr 07 03:26:57 that is the only one beleivable sentace in the entire vomit of an article Apr 07 03:27:02 lol and.. Apr 07 03:30:08 you should edit it and add "I'm a dumbass" at the end of every sentence. Apr 07 03:31:58 fuck i jsut realized Apr 07 03:32:04 a furnace at 600K Apr 07 03:32:37 thats fucking 327 C and.. Apr 07 03:36:41 I know it's Fanon, but even that should be deleted from a wiki. Space waster. Apr 07 03:36:45 I'm going to try to get the admins to ban that guy (who was he?) Apr 07 03:36:56 Run4urLife or something.. what a fucking dumb name. Can't even spell "your" right. Apr 07 03:37:32 He's an admin don't even bother.. no wonder all the articles on that wiki are so fucking dumb. and now they start trashing me.. Iv'e gotten much worse then you.. ohh. Apr 07 04:29:45 http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/MR-6_Power_Armor Apr 07 04:29:51 ^ that is what i meant Apr 07 04:30:03 The MR-6 Power Armor is a highly advanced power armor, with presumably only ONE in the entire wasteland Apr 07 04:30:10 whoop de doo Apr 07 04:30:16 lol Apr 07 04:30:23 The armor is equipped with a regenerating shield device, which was repaired by Samantha to 47%, which is the maximum they can seem to get it too. Apr 07 04:30:25 THIS IS TERRIBAD Apr 07 04:30:26 did you see the picture... Apr 07 04:30:28 SO TERRIBAD Apr 07 04:30:32 yes Apr 07 04:30:57 i am goint to...push the button Apr 07 04:31:01 i need confirmation Apr 07 04:31:02 +2STR +3END +2 AGL DR 80 (47% shields) Apr 07 04:31:17 Let's set it up for deletion. Apr 07 04:31:24 It's a server-waster. then they start with you a bit again.. Apr 07 04:37:00 and make that char 'Jackal' look like this: http://www.andrewfphotography.com/men/scary_man2.jpg then me, again.. Apr 07 04:37:36 I'd do it if I could create an account Apr 07 04:37:40 XD Apr 07 04:37:49 lol Apr 07 04:38:01 fuck it um just gonna delete everything and write: noob armor Apr 07 04:38:04 And his daughter: http://home.blarg.net/~wayule/graphics/hamgirl.jpg Apr 07 04:38:55 oh I have the perfect picture... Apr 07 04:38:59 lol Apr 07 04:39:02 SHOW ME Apr 07 04:39:24 have to find it Apr 07 04:39:31 I have bazillions of "just perfect" pictures Apr 07 04:39:34 for every occasion Apr 07 04:39:43 lol then they trash vegas adict, for his spelling and ideas.. (they can't spell any better) Apr 07 04:40:36 http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hei_Gui_Power_Armor Apr 07 04:40:50 .... Apr 07 04:40:54 That's awful Apr 07 04:40:56 Red Alert 3...wow Apr 07 04:41:09 with the fucking copyrighted title and everything Apr 07 04:41:31 Take the page down. It's copyrighted material which shouldn't be on a FALLOUT wiki. Apr 07 04:41:37 for his daughter Apr 07 04:41:38 http://file-pasta.com/file/1177436101552.jpg Apr 07 04:42:11 I PISSED MY PANTS LAUGHING Apr 07 04:42:53 HAHAHAHAH Apr 07 04:43:06 here's for that damn jackal character Apr 07 04:43:06 http://file-pasta.com/file/1190615603505.jpg Apr 07 04:43:23 LOL Apr 07 04:43:26 What the heck? Apr 07 04:43:41 bbs Apr 07 04:45:55 ... Apr 07 04:47:33 I bet I can find an awesome pic to replace his power armor with Apr 07 04:47:42 lol Apr 07 04:48:43 OH GOD WHAT Apr 07 04:48:46 shit Apr 07 04:48:48 look at this Apr 07 04:49:04 http://file-pasta.com/file/diaper%20yes%20no.jpg Apr 07 04:49:10 what the hell Apr 07 04:50:13 http://file-pasta.com/file/eatbuttons.jpg Apr 07 04:51:18 lol Apr 07 04:54:06 how about an old man in a catsuit? would that suffice Apr 07 04:54:47 These walking tanks are 3 times the size of normal power armour with 3 time the strong. Apr 07 04:54:49 ... Apr 07 04:55:02 with 3 times the strong Apr 07 04:55:10 YGFDGDGSGD/"#BShnmVHGEFGYKE lol Apr 07 04:55:47 someone wrote an articel on "Hydraulic Armor".... Apr 07 04:55:59 Wrote* Article* Apr 07 04:56:00 dammit Apr 07 04:56:10 as i was saying Apr 07 04:56:18 have they even heard of power armor? Apr 07 04:56:48 fuck it Apr 07 04:57:00 lol Apr 07 04:57:02 giving up? Apr 07 04:57:06 I just found our power armor http://file-pasta.com/file/1229134401955.jpg Apr 07 04:57:06 imma go to sleep...i need to get my smarts rest Apr 07 04:57:10 lol Apr 07 04:57:54 later... then they left. Sorry I flooded your page.. It was important. //--Teh Krush 20:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I get where they're coming from. The mini nuke thing and hydraulic press bit is a bit extreme. //--Run4urLife! 20:50, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I will fuck those guys up. Damn panzies, they go to their own damned wiki and finger themselves. KuHB1aM 20:59, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Calm down. They did have a reasonable point with the T-60, and the first pic for Jackal was pretty funny. And having read his edit to the T-60 earlier, I thought it would have made a good article, if he'd had the gumption to go make his own. And apparently, he doesn't know his ass from his elbow when it comes to industrial materials, saying that Silicon Carbide becomes brittle after a few heat-cools. Clearly he's never seen that lathe tools are made of the stuff. Its funny, really. //--Run4urLife! 21:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ausir just demoted me and is about to ban me. I'm reporting him to wikia staff. //--Teh Krush 21:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) WHAT?! When did he do this and why?? FanonCannon 21:38, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Because nobody listens when I say Calm Down!! //--Run4urLife! 21:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I removed his IRC channel from an article, because they want to trash about us. //--Teh Krush 21:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::The IRC channel is the official channel of all Fallout-related wikis on Wikia and BortJr is one of the channel operators, as a representative of the Fallout Fanon Wiki. The fact that people make fun of your Halo articles doesn't mean you can delete the IRC channel page. Ausir 21:47, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::You continue to ignore me, they make fun of the entire wiki. And you do too. //--Teh Krush 21:48, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::So, 3 people (out of 30 in the channel) making fun of this wiki is reason enough to delete the page? Sheesh, grow up. Ausir 21:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) This is the reason ("this" being the authors of that garbage conversation) why I hold no hope for the children of the internet these days. I hope they go back to Gaia and continue to have cyber with 40-year-old men posing as 18-year-old girls. <<Radiation King 21:57, 7 April 2009 (UTC)>> :Ah, come on now lads, lets not get into mudslinging. They're bound to have more free time on their hands for it than we will. Also, the pictures were all hilarious. Sure, they're acting the bollocks, but we need to learn to roll with it. Everyone needs to be criticized every so often. //--Run4urLife! 22:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) It was still rude though.. And I don't consider that criticism.. Can you vote for me to be an admin again..? :) //--Teh Krush 22:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I'm a college student! I meet rude people every day, but I don't go around killing their opinion! It was a rash move and you know it. I'll give you my vote, if you chill the beans. //--Run4urLife! 22:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Jacob I read jacob's facts and laughed, he blew up that UFO with his bb gun, the bb gun must be his head. FanonCannon 22:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Well, what he uses as a BB Gun, most people spell it Intercontinental Ballistic Missile. He did throw it with his bare hands though. //--Run4urLife! 22:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Okaaay, thats really mature, man. Give all the abuse you want, but at least try to keep it shorter. Otherwise I stop reading it, and it loses all purpose. //--Run4urLife! 23:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) You talking bout the spammer on bortjr's talk channel? By the way someone is spamming on his talk channel. FanonCannon 23:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I got the same treatment. But, hey, things happen. //--Run4urLife! 23:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Damn spammers, hey did you know I actully started out my intrest in the Fallout wikis when I vandilized a page, I learned my lesson but soon after I created an accounct and now here I am. FanonCannon 23:10, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I hate spammers --Brengarrett 23:10, 7 April 2009 (UTC) MEOW MEOW MEOW MEO... wtf who did that? FanonCannon 23:11, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Can you protect me, and Tenkage, as well as Skyler? --Brengarrett 23:15, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks so how does it work? does it make it only people in the Site as real people can alter it? --Brengarrett 23:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Only registered users can edit it. //--Run4urLife! 23:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::This should be on nearly all articles. --Cerebral plague 23:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Block Block me for like 2 minutes, I need to change password, my account just got hacked. //--Teh Krush 23:33, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ah crap, how could they have done such a thing and..... why? FanonCannon 23:35, 7 April 2009 (UTC) yeah, so after the Unregistered user sends a message the things he did reverts back? Anyone else getting bored with this crap? //--Run4urLife! 23:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yea I just wanna rp FanonCannon 23:38, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I feel like someone is getting really annoyed by my rambeling. FanonCannon 23:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :What? Who? Me? I'm just tired, been training for weeks, and I am shattered. //--Run4urLife! 23:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yay. I r unblocked. Now time to destroy you all with my MR-6 Power Armor and BCR-4 Laserz. Jk. Maybe later in an RP or something. //--Teh Krush 23:51, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Warrior Weapon! How would you feel about a warrior weapon.. with mind powers..? //--Teh Krush 00:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) No no this is fallout siwwy wabbit. FanonCannon 00:02, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Eh, no. As it stands, they're pushing the limits in terms of power. I thought of it too, and realised the amount of FEV you'd need would turn you into a blob with direct contact, or just kill you if you injected it. //--Run4urLife! 00:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll just leave this here: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Psyker --BortJr 00:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thankyou!!! Now time for Sylar to kill u all!!! Jk. But it is Sylar if you didn't catch my drift yet. (but, he isn't invincible this time) //--Teh Krush 00:12, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Make sure you have a damn good explanation of how he got the powers.--BortJr 00:13, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep.. And anyway, I won't give him EVERY power that he has in the TV show.. like, that would make him able to murder jacob. Maybe just the telekinesis (it says on the Phsyker page or w.e. lol) //--Teh Krush 00:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I wanted to soo rip off every bodies fav watch maker.. but FINE. Lol. Umm, I'll do it anyway (without the mind powers) as a warrior weapon, k? //--Teh Krush 00:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ok umm, since Solbur doesn't want me to use Sylars name, or pic, lol, umm, can you think of a name for a telekinetic warrior weapon..? //--Teh Krush 00:25, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :You here? I need a name! And try to make it Irish sounding.. lol. (I'm half irish, yet, Iv'e never been there) //--Teh Krush 00:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::We've been through this. Warrior Weapons don't have psionic powers. Make a separate division for Vegas' Psychic Ops. Also, remember that telekinesis is one tough thing to use. Heroes went to town to make Sylar look dangerous. On the subject of names, try something like Séamas O'Haire. //--Run4urLife! 10:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Can you help me then.. lol. I thought that some of the Warrior Weapons were, but guess not. Umm, what about Project: Demon and the other one? I need a history for this guy grr.. //--Teh Krush 19:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :The other one was Project Chimera. Project Demon was Skyler's codename. They'd be even less likely to have a subject with added brain function, because of incompatibilities with DNA during the formative stages of embryonic development. The Enclave may have some Psi-Ops thing going, but it'd be crude (i.e. the guy can't fling vehicles around or make people's weapons jam). Look up the Montauk Project, Psionics and ESPon wikipedia for some interesting theories.//--Run4urLife! 19:08, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Warrior Weapons Galore Hey. Do you mind if I make a Warrior Weapon character? It's the only way I can think of for me to join in on the Void RP (yes, I have a poor imagination). He'd have no special skills or powers or anything of the like, just a basic Enclave-loyal, highly-trained killing machine. Whaddya say? --Solbur 18:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :What happened to the crater-worshipping natives? //--Run4urLife! 18:12, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hm. Good idea. Would they be Tribals or just cultist Wastelanders, d'you think? As far as I can tell your initial post contained the only mention of them, so I thought I'd ask you (again). --Solbur 18:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::I had something along the lines of the Children of the Cathedral in mind, because the bomb dropped, but there's a comparatively small amount of radiation there. //--Run4urLife! 18:27, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll work off that and try and expand on it, then. Thanks. --Solbur 18:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC)--Solbur 18:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) The Void has a slaver settlement if you are talking about The Void. FanonCannon 18:44, 8 April 2009 (UTC)